Orc Bomb
Fire of Orthanc redirects here. Orc bombs are a destructive explosive block inspired by the explosives called Fire of Orthanc used at the battle of Hornburg (Helms Deep) and those used by Mordor to destroy parts of the Rammas Echor around Minas Tirith. They come in varying strengths, from the same as TNT to much more powerful. Unlike TNT, Orc bombs cannot be lit by flint and steel. They must be lit by either an Orc torch (which is not used up in the lighting) or by a redstone current or switch. Orc bombs fall when lit and have a fuse of around four seconds. They are the weapon of choice of Orc bombardiers. When lit, all nearby humanoid mobs, (which means not wargs, trolls, Olog-hai, etc) will flee. Orc bombs come in three different strength levels, each more destructive than the last. A triple strength bomb, as is used by the fearsome Warg bombardier, is truly a force to be reckoned with. See the crafting section below for instructions on how to upgrade the bombs' strength. Crafting Orc bombs can be crafted on , , and s ( does not work). Upon crafting an Orc bomb, the player earns the achievement "The Bombardier". }} |uruk}} They are crafted the same way TNT is made in vanilla, using gunpowder, but instead of using sand you use the Orc steel ingots. (On s, use Uruk steel ingots). However, because there aren't any creepers in Middle-earth, you may be asking yourself, "where do I get gunpowder?" No worries, because you can craft gunpowder using charcoal (coal won't work), sulfur and nitre (formerly known as Saltpeter). Upgrading |double strength}} |double strength uruk}} After crafting a bomb, you may combine it with another Orc steel ingot (Uruk steel ingot if on an ) and another gunpowder to increase the strength of the bomb. In this way, normal bombs may be upgraded to double strength, which may in turn be upgraded to triple strength. Orc Firebombs |fire}} To bring even more desolation to the free peoples of Middle-earth, the firebomb can now be crafted by adding a lava bucket to a normal bomb. However, to get a firebomb of double or triple strength, first upgrade the normal bomb. They are lit similarly to Orc bombs and leave everything in their explosion range burning. Trivia * Orc bombs exist in even higher strengths than triple strength, but these are only obtainable through commands. The strength and fire effect of the bomb item are determined through the damage value. A fire bomb adds 8 to the damage value. The maximum bomb strength level is 7, to obtain this use the command /give @p 206 1 15 Strength There are different fuse lengths for each strength of bomb (most likely to give you more time to flee, especially from larger powered ones): *Regular single strength = 6 flashes *Regular double strength = 8 flashes *Regular triple strength = 10 flashes Fire bombs seem to have 1 less flash (0.5 seconds) less fuse length: *Fire single strength = 5 flashes *Fire double strength = 7 flashes *Fire triple strength = 9 flashes Category:Weapons Category:Blocks Category:Orcs Category:Sold by Traders Category:Explosive